


129. First snow

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [34]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And it's snowing, Established Relationship, F/F, Its winter anyway, They don't have snow up in space, wonky timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Clarke can't take her eyes off of the sky, and Lexa can't take her eyes off of Clarke. It really is a perfect moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Clarke looked up at the clear sky in wonder, her hands raised as to try and catch the small flakes in her palms. "I've read so much about it, these- this is snow, isn't it?"

Lexa didn't try to hide her smile; Clarke couldn't see it anyway, as enamored as she was with the falling snow. "Yes, you're right. I suppose you didn't have snow up in space?"

"We didn't have any seasons at all," Clarke breathed out with half a mind. "I've read about them—spring, summer, autumn, winter—and everything that happened during those times. I've seen videos- you know, we had so many videos. I watched videos from when my grandfather's father was young—he lived down here on Earth, before everything—and I've always thought that, yeah, this looks nice, I would love to be there and, you know, feel it."

When Lexa didn't say anything Clarke turned around. It wasn't until she saw Lexa's small smile that Clarke realized how she had babbled, and she made a grimace. "Don't- please pretend I didn't say all that."

Lexa chuckled and walked forward the small distance before she reached her girlfriend, then took her hand. She gestured at the various people out in the snow—mostly skycrew. "Do you see how they are laughing, Clarke? Do you see the joy on your people's faces? There's no shame in being happy about something wonderful that you are experiencing for the first time. And it truly is wonderful."

Clarke laughed as a cursing Octavia chased after Lincoln, the remains of a small snowball still stuck in her hair. She pressed closer to Lexa and gave her a quick kiss, turning away quickly after so Lexa wouldn't see her blush. "Being here with you makes it even more wonderful," she muttered. 

The squeeze of her hand told her Lexa had heard her words. Her pulse quickened at the puff of warm air against her ear, but the words only made her smile wider. "Just wait until it really starts snowing. I'll teach you how to make a snow angel."

"You've said it now," Clarke answered, "so I'll make sure you keep your word."


End file.
